


The Dates of the Doctor

by cloakoflife



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bowtie, Crack, Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Episode Fix-It: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Gen, Grandad - Freeform, Humor, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, chinny, david tennant appreciation week, sandshoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/pseuds/cloakoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For David Tennant appreciation week Day 2: Favourite Funny Moment. My favourite funniest moment is basically every moment of DT in the 50th Anniversary. So I wrote some more. It's a missing scene where the War Doctor mentions 'Bad Wolf Girl' when Ten actually has chance to respond. It leads to a bit of banter between the Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dates of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based while they’re still in the Tower prison. Clara’s arrived to rescue them but they’ve not left yet. 
> 
> Extensive support/love from Jenny as ever and lots of these ideas came from conversations and jokes with her.

“Okay, so, the Queen of England is now a Zygon but never mind that, why are we all together? Why are we all here?” Ten asked the War Doctor suspiciously. Eleven watched the scene unfolding from  the corner of his eye. “Me and…Chinny  were surprised but you came looking for us. Who told you to?”

The War Doctor saw the Moment lurking behind Ten, watching over his shoulder. She gave him a smile and a nod.

“Bad Wolf Girl,” he whispered.

“Did you say Bad Wolf?” Ten twirled around to face the War Doctor and Clara could practically see his ears pricking up like a lost puppy dog.

“Yes, Bad Wolf Girl. She’s the one who brought me here. The Moment has a conscious and it took the form of someone from my past or future. I don’t recognise her so I imagine she’s something to do with one of you boys?”

“Blonde hair? About yay high?” asked Ten, indicating to his shoulder with his hand. The War Doctor nodded. “She’s…she’s Rose. Rose Tyler. My…err…” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “My…well, she’s my—“

“She’s his  _ girlfriend _ ,” Eleven finished teasingly, rolling his eyes.  Clara smiled, amused at his childishness.  She knew her Doctor secretly missed the effect he’d had on women during his tenth incarnation.

“ _ She  _ was your  _ girlfriend _ ?!?” the War Doctor asked incredulously, turning to look at the Moment inquisitively. The Moment shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, he’s got  _ great _ hair,” she told him, through way of explanation. 

“Yes, my girlfriend! Is that so difficult to believe?” Ten was indignant.

“Well…yes. Him,” the War Doctor gestured at Eleven, “I’d understand. He’s young, pretty and smartly dressed.” Eleven straightened his bow-tie smugly. “But you, you’re wearing sandshoes!”

“Him? Have you seen his chin? He couldn’t kiss anyone, he’d have an eye out!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Are you forgetting that I’m the one who married our wife?” Eleven puffed out his chest.

“Good grief! A girlfriend that pretty and a wife as well? How do you boys get anything done? Do you ever even leave 21 st century London?” the War Doctor grilled them. Ten and Eleven exchanged a guilty look.

“Why would he leave? It’s his favourite place to pick up girls,” Eleven mocked.

“Oh will you  _ please _ stop, Rose was… it wasn’t like that and you know it.”  Ten looked at the War Doctor. “She saved my life, saved the universe, over and over.  Now she’s saving us once again.” The Moment tossed her messy hair, fanning herself.

“Why, a girl could get a big head,” she said to the War Doctor.

“ _ My _ girlfriend Clara, has saved me  _ hundreds _ of times…she’s saved both of you too.” Eleven muttered. 

“Umm, No. No, no, no. Not your girlfriend sunshine. Just friends,” Clara interjected.

“Clara, can you—just—shh! Okay?” Eleven flushed. Ten covered a smirk with his hand. 

“Just wanted to make that clear,” Clara said, with a wink in Ten’s direction. Ten smiled back. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” the War Doctor exclaimed. 

“Well I can’t help it,” Ten said defensively. “It’s not like I go out of my way to be a hit with the ladies. It just…happens.” 

“Oh, please. You’re not exactly  Cassanova ,” said Eleven. 

“You literally  _ just _ saw me kissing Queen Elizabeth I. Twice!”

“One of those was an alien … with suckers !” Eleven argued.

“Still, they were snogging  _ me _ , not  _ you _ .  I’m gonna be king.”

“Well…well, at least I’m better than the Northern one!” Eleven huffed. “Those ears… the closest thing to a woman he ever pulled was Jack.”

“You’re forgetting Jackie Tyler,” Ten added.

“That wasn’t forgetting. It was repression,” Eleven wrinkled his nose.

“Oi, that’s my mum!” said the Moment, her upper-class accent slipping. “No-one upsets my mum!” 

“Boys!” shouted the War Doctor.  “If you can please get your testosterone levels back in check, there are pressing matters to attend to.” 

“Yes, right, of course. Sorry,” said Ten.

“Sorry . , ” apologised Eleven. The War Doctor turned away, huffing out of the prison door. Clara shook her head at the two older doctors before following after him.

“Grandad,” whispered Ten, so only Eleven could hear. 

“He’s just upset there’s no Grandma,” Eleven joked. With one last snicker, they left the room. 

 


End file.
